Ben Tennyson: Origins
Overview This episode tells the story about what and how the Vilgaxia war started and when Ben Tennyson dissappeared. Plot 'Camp Fire' Jake : So, Eric, everyone knows that Ben dissapeared and all, but how? Sam : Well, no one knows what really happened. They said, after the explosion, Ben died in there with Vilgax, or drowned. Vincent : Impossible! Ben Tennyson... Drowned.... That's highly unlikely. Eric : Well, I was there.... I saw it all.... Everyone did. Okay, here is how it started... 'Flashback-Bellwood' Ben : Yahoo! Victory party! lets head to Mr. Smoothy! Kevin '': We always go to a victory party... ''Gwen : Kevins right. Let's go to Grandpa Max's instead. Ben : Okay.... Fine...... 'Flashback-Max Tennyson's RV' Ben : Grandpa?! Where are you?! Gwen : Oh my gosh... Ben, look! Kevin : It's a calling... Ben '': What?! Great... What is it? ''Gwen : It's not funny.... Vilgax has Grandpa, Mom, Dad, Aunt, Uncle, Jimmy, and Kevin's mom... Ben, Kevin : What?! 'Flashback-Road to Mount Rushmore' Kevin, driving : We need to get there! Ben : Yeah, but, how? Gwen : I got an idea..... Mount Rushmore! Ben, calling : Okay, i'll call the plumbers.... 'Mt. Rushmore' Cooper '': Okay, get ready guys, Vilgax is a villain that you have never felt like. We need heavy artilery. ''Professor Paradox '': Yes, I believe we also need a Null Void projector. ''Manny : Oh boy, can't wait! Helen : Hey, did you guys forgot? We have to wait for Ben and the others. Ben, entering : Okay, i'm here! Pierce : Okay, so, who is going to give a big emotional speech?! Ben : Um..... No.... I'll teleport to Vilgax's ship... Gwen : You can teleport to Vilgax?! Ben '': NO, I know where is the location. ''Pierce : Where? Ben : Bellwood. Eric, Narrating : Ben and the others prepared for the war on Vilgax's ship. As soon as they got there, Vilgax teleported them to his ship. 'Vilgax's Ship (On top of Bellwood)' Ben '': Vilgax! ''Vilgax '': Well... Well... Well. Tennyson and friends. ''Gwen : Where's our family?! Vilgax : Hehehe..... Grandpa Max, tied up : Kids! No! It's a trap! Ben : Bring it on, Vilgax! Vilgax : Oh, and I have also brought my company... Meet... The Zs'Skayr.... Vilgaxian War lords.... And finally, Corrupted Highbreeds. Who do you think will win? Ben : Bring it *Transforms into Swampfire* Swampfire!!!!! The battle felt like it lasted forever. Ben tranformed into multiple aliens, but couldn't beat Vilgax. Gwen and Kevin tried to beat the Zs'Skayr, Manny, Helen, and Pierce tried to defeat the Vilgaxian war lords, and Paradox and the Plumbers tried to defeat the corrupted Highbreeds. Ben, panting '': You wont win, Vilgax! ''Vilgax : How do you know?! Ben : I planned it... Ultimatrix, self-destruct mode.... HIGH VOLTAGE! Vilgax : You wont last! Even your friends! Ben : That's the thing you don't know!! Gwen! Gwen : But, Ben! That's too dangerous! Ben : Do it NOW!!! Gwen, teleporting everyone except Ben '': But... Ben ''Ben : *Winks* See you when I see you....... Gwen teleports out of Vilgax's ship, and return to Bellwood. Vilgax '': Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Then, Vilgax's ship explodes with Ben, Vilgax, the Zs'Skayrs, Corrupted Highbreeds, and the Vilgaxian War lords in it. Everyone saw the explosion. ''Kevin: Ben.... He was a hero.... A hero to us all........ 'Flashback ends' 'Campfire' Jake : Wow....... That's so sad....... Sam : Ben sacrificed himself to save us.... Eric : Yes. But no one found any bodies after the crash...... Vincent : Does that mean Ben is still alive?! Eric : It's unknown.... Maybe his body perished or fell down to any body of the water.... Who knows.... 'Unknown bottom part of the sea' Suddenly, an Ultimatrix light flashed. ''End Major Events *Ben disappears *The Ultimatrix was found on the bottom of the sea Characters *Ben Tennyson (Main character) *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Plumbers *Plumber Helpers *Max Tennyson *Professor Paradox *Jake Grayson *Samantha Nora *Vincent Mac *Eric Salov 'Villains' *Vilgax *Vilgax's droids *Zs'Skayrs *Vilgaxian Warlords *Corrupted Highbreeds 'Aliens Used''' *Swampfire *All the Ultimatrix Aliens *All Ultimate Aliens Trivia *This story tells how Ben disappeared. *It is unknown if Vilgax or Ben survived. *This is the only episode that Ben uses all his aliens. *Even though the Vilgaxian doesn't know how to fight, although they still fight in this episode. *Ben is the main character in this episode. *This episode's name is a parody of "X-Men Origins: Wolverine" Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123